Keeper of keys
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Aria carbuncle was a normal girl, but her world gets turned upside down when her world is swallowed whole into darkness, she finds herself in Traveler's Town and meets Sora now they must look together for Sora's friends and a way to get her back home, will they be able to defeat all the heartless, will love be involved as well as jealousy, Follow Aria on her journey with Sora
1. Intro

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

* * *

**~NO ONE'S POV ~**

Aria Carbuncle sighed as she swung her legs under her desk, she could feel she skirt moving with her legs making her smile a little but then it disappeared again. Aria yawned and laid her head on the desk. it was just like every other day same old boring lectures and homework. Closing her eyes she let the darkness comsume her in a instant.

* * *

**DREAM**

_She opened her eyes to see complete darkenss around her, she squeezed her eyes closed again and opened them. Now she was on her beach that was down from her house, the wind was blowing hard, you could hear thunder and lightning. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see a big black ball in the sky with purple and red swirling inside it._

_ She backed away as shadows that looked like evil bunnies with yellow eyes._

_"Oh this can't be good," she groaned as she took another step back_

_On evil bunny lashed out at her getting her arm and leg, she yelped and took off running. She felt her feet swept under her as she flew up into the sky trying to grab whatever she can. And just like that she was gone._

**END OF DREAM**

* * *

Aria snapped her head up and saw that class was just getting out, meaning school was finally over for the day. All she could think about was the dream or should she say nightmare. Walking through the door to her house all the lights were off, she sighed knowing that they were probably still at work.

Aria looked out her window to see the wind thrashing like crazy, lightning and thundering, and a big black ball in the sky? She bolted out of her chair and looked herself over once more, wearing a orange tank top with a hood connected to it, her black shorts that stopped at mid thigh and her orange and black fingerless gloves.

She ran to the beach telling herself that this was a dream this isn't real, the ground beneath her shook making her fall down, as she got up she all was left of the area was the beach she was on, she turned to see the bunnies rising up from the ground, she stepped back, but felt her feet swooped up into the air to the big black ball.

Who would have ever thought that Aria Carbuncle the one who sit by herself and doesn't really have friends, would be going on a dangerous journey and becoming a big part of all of the worlds.

* * *

** THE 8TH PRINCESS**

**WELL I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT IT'S THE BEGINNING OF An ADVENTURE. THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND WILL BE LONGER THEN THIS ONE, SO STAY TUNE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE BUT NO HATIN :)**


	2. Traveler's town

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. So sit back and enjoy the story! And don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

* * *

**SORA'S POV**

I felt something wet on my cheek. When I came to I saw a dog that I have never seen before. I thought I was dreaming so I started to close my eyes until the dog threw his paws at my chest. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the area.

"Oh boy," I said like I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

I started to hear a moaning sound from the other side of the crates. When I walked over I saw a girl about my age laying on the ground.

**ARIA'S POV**

I started to come to, to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a boy with brown spiky hair that defined gravity.

"Oh crap," I said looking from him and then the area.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No not really," I said as he helped me up.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked looking at him but he just looked at me with sad face.

"I guess not," I said brushing myself off.

"You know you ask a lot of questions for being a girl," said spiky.

"So... Oh I'm Aria, you are?" I introduced myself with my hand sticking out to shake his.

"I'm Sora," He said shaking my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I got to figure out where I am," I said after shaking his hand

"Is it alright If I tag a long since I have no clue too? He asked me rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure um who's the dog?" I asked looking at the drooling dog.

"I'm not sure but maybe he knows where we are at," He said starting to lean down. "Do you know where we are at boy?" he asked like it was going to talk to him. The dog lifted his ear and ran away.

"Now that's priceless," I said while laughing.

"Shut up!" he pouted.

We started to walk around the area and get out of the ally. We turned the corner to see a guy running this way. He feel over and this glowing heart thing came out of his chest and flew away and he turned into some kind of creature I've never seen before.

After walking around the whole place and fighting these black creatures well Sora fought them and I just stood behind him since I had no weapon like him.

"You know Aria you're really short," exclaimed Sora.

"So what if I am, I'm only 4'9," I said with my head down.

"yeah well I'm only 5' 1"," he said smiling at me.

I just stuck out my tongue but we got interrupted.

"They'll come at you two out of nowhere," said a voice.

We turned around to see a guy with long brown hair with a blade too.

"He was kinda cute," I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" asked Sora turning around quickly.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you wield the Keyblade," he said pointing at Sora's weapon. "But why would it chose a kid?" he asked himself.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.

"Never mind, Now let's see that Keyblade," He said walking towards us.

"What there's no way you're getting this," he said standing in a fighting position. "Aria go hide now," he said.

"What! Sora I can't leave you here to fight this guy," I squeaked

"Go I got this, I'll meet up with you real soon, promise," he smiled at me

I sighed and nodded my head, running in the other direction.

**SORA'S POV**

Fighting this guy was hard he was really strong and damn I was getting too tired, but I couldn't let him win or even touch Aria. I started to breathe really hard and stumbled back, everything started to get blurry and I collapsed.

**LEON'S POV**

"Aw you're slipping Leon," said a familiar voice behind me.

"I went easy on him," I said acting tough. "Looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse," I said putting my gun blade down.

"Hey wasn't there a girl with him?" asked Yuffie

"Ya she took off, look Yuffie take him back to the house and I'll go find her," I said while walking off. I could hear Yuffie huffing as she picked up the keyblade master

**ARIA'S POV**

I hid under the bell on top of a building. I saw what happened to Sora and Now I didn't know what to do. I sniffed as I felt the cold air touch me. I shivered and hugged my legs together. I started to hear footsteps and I looked to see the guy I got out from underneath the bell and started to run and since the top of the building was wet I fell and hurt my ankle.

"Ow!" I said sniveling.

I looked up to see the guy right in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me," I said looking really scared while holding my Ankle.

"I won't, Sora is safe and if you don't get out of the cold your gonna get sick," he said.

"Ok, but I can't walk I hurt my ankle," I said looking down.

He knelt down and so I could climb on his back, he told me he would heal my ankle when we got back to the room. We got to the hide out and I saw Sora sleeping on the bed.

"Hi I'm Yuffie," said a loud girl.

"Hi I'm Aria," I said looking shy.

**DONALD AND GOOFY'S POV**

"Gawrsh there's nobody here, sure is spooky," said goofy

"Aw phooey I'm not scared," said Donald.

He felt some one touch his shoulder and screamed.

"WAK!"

"Excuse me did the king send you," asked a girls voice.

**ARIA'S POV**

"Come on you lazy bum wake up," said Yuffie standing by the bed.

Sora came to and shook his head and looked up at Yuffie.

"You okay?" asked Yuffie

"I guess...," Said Sora so unsure if he was or not.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," said Yuffie just standing there. "But it's your heart that they really want, because you wield the Keyblade," Yuffie continued.

"I'm so glad you're ok Kairi," said the delusional Sora.

"Oh boy," I said smacking my palm to my head.

"Kairi who are you talking about?" asked Yuffie putting her hands on her hips.

"I think you over did it Leon," I said looking at the guy with long brown hair.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie," said Yuffie being all proud of it.

"Huh?" asked Sora blinking a couple of times

"I think you might of over done it Squall," said Yuffie looking at him while he walked towards her and Sora.

"That's Leon to you," he said in an irrated voice.

"The Keyblade," said Sora for nothing.

"Well look at this your all right," I said cheerfully walking towards him and plopping down on the bed.

"Ri! You're ok," he said smiling at me.

Finally getting through the Keyblade history Leon was saying how Sora has to protect a girl.

"You're not saying I'm the one he has to protect are you?" I asked Leon.

"Actually I am, you're not just some girl," he said looking at me.

I just sighed and looked at Sora he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at Leon.

"See they say that the Keyblade Master has a girl he must protect who is the keeper of the keys or the worlds," said Leon. "The keeper of keys and the keyblade master are connected, so technically she is the gate between worlds the gate keeper" Leon continued.

I just shook my head, yawned and went back to looking at Sora to see if he was keeping up. Heartless started to appear and Sora took my hand and ran out of the room. We kept on running until we started to hear yelling, we stopped where we were and looked around.

"THUMP!" I was being crushed by Sora and two other things on top of him.

"The Key," I heard two voices say.

I look over to see that Sora still had the Key out.

"Do you mind getting off of me please?" I yelled.

Everyone jumped off of me and they looked at me like I was crazy. Things started coming up from the ground and heartless appeared on top of them. All of a sudden a big heartless appeared. I didn't know what to do but Sora did he ran put me behind the stairs. I watched Sora fight the heartless with the weird looking dog and duck. I was cheering them on while they fought it until I heard a heartless appear behind me.

"UH OH," I said turning around.

I took off my shoe and started to beat it with it.

"Bad heartless bad," I yelled.

It finally disappeared after me beating it to death. I ran to Sora to see he was done. He was talking to the duck and dog.

"You know I kinda feel bad for those heartless that fight you," says Sora before turning to the other two "So you were looking for me?" asked Sora pointing to himself. They nodded yes.

"They two have been seeking for the wielder of the Keyblade," says Leon's voice.

I turned around and smiled at them.

"We are also looking for the Keepers of keys that the Keyblade master protects," says the Dog.

I looked at them and smiled. "That's an easy one," I said being cocky.

"Where is she?" asked the Duck.

"You're looking at her," I said smiling at them.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go together to other worlds vessel," said the Dog.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?" asked Sora as he put his head down.

"Of course," says the duck.

I looked over to see the dog whisper something to the duck.

"Sora go with them," said Leon taking a step forward. "Especially if you want to find your friends," he finished.

"Yeah I guess," Sighed Sora.

I glared at the duck and turned back to Sora and smiled at him.

"but you can't come a long looking like that understand, no frowning, no sad faces ok?" said the duck.

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us," said the dog.

I started to smile at them and the dog smiled back with a nod.

"This boat runs on happy faces," said the duck.

Sora gave the weirdest smile ever that I started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"That's one funny face," says the dog laughing exactly as hard as the duck.

"Ok why not? I'll go with you guys," said Sora smiling

"And of course I don't have a say where I go so I'm going to," I said looking at Sora.

"Donald duck," said the duck

"Goofy," said the dog.

"Aria," I said holding out my hand too.

"And I'm Sora.

"All for one and one for all," said Goofy.

We said our good byes and walked to their ship. I started to feel really drowsy.

**SORA'S POV**

I looked at the seat next to mind to see Aria asleep. I smiled and got her a Blanket so she won't get cold.

**LEON'S POV**

I stared after where the two kids walked off, turning towards Yuffie she had her thinking face on.

"Hey Squall? That girl she reminds me of someone from our past," Yuffie states

"That's Leon to you, and I agree I have that feeling as well, but somehow I just can't put my finger on it," I state turning around back to the house

"Maybe it will just take some time," says Yuffie

"Maybe,"

* * *

**THE 8TH PRINCESS**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, STAY TUNE AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW BUT PLEASE NO HATIN :) SEE YA LATER PEEPS!**


	3. grumpy mood

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

I yawned getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, and BAM! I tripped over something hard.

"Ow!" Yelled Sora

"Oops sorry," I yawned shutting the bathroom door

After taking a shower and getting completely ready for another day of adventure I walked out to see a pouty Sora staring at me.

"Oh do you need to pee?" I asked moving out of his way

He just slammed the door in my face, I sighed and walked out to the kitchen.

"Man he's in a bad mood," I muttered

"Probably because you took a long shower and he needed to pee," says Goofy

"Hm nope I don't that's it," I smiled

"Hey guys," grumbled Sora

"Morning crabby pants," I smirked

"Hn," he says shoving past me

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," I said taking my waffles from the plate

"You should be," he growled

"On second thought I take it back," I snapped walking out of the kitchen

That ungrateful jerk, I have been nothing but nice to him and this is how he treats me? Hmph well screw him! I plopped into my chair to see a world popping up.

"GUYS A NEW WORLD IS OPEN UP!" I yelled

"Finally!" yelled Sora running in

We started to fall down through the ceiling. I landed on my feet so did Sora and Donald. Goofy on the other hand fell on his tummy which was funny.

"Oh my fur and Whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," said a white rabbit that was running. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here I should be there," he continued. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen she'll have my head," he said as he ran away from are direction.

"Well that was odd," I said rubbing my head

"I've seen odder like you," Sora muttered

"Whatever lets go," I pouted

We walked through some doors and ended up in a room where we were really big and everything was really small. We saw the white rabbit run through the small door.

"How did he get so small?" asked Sora crouching down to the doors level.

"No, you're simply too big," said the talking door knob.

"Did the door knob just talk?" I asked scratching my head.

Everyone nodded.

"WAK it talks!" yelled Donald.

"Yawn must you be so loud, you woke me up," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning," said Goofy waving to the door knob.

"Good night I need a bit more sleep," he said.

"Wait what do we have to do to get small?" asked Sora reaching his hand out.

"Why don't you try those bottles over there," he said with another yawn.

We turned around and looked at the table and saw two different kind of bottles. Sora grabbed one that said shrink on it and we all shrunk down to the size of an ant pretty much. We walked through this side door because the other door with the talking door knob went to sleep and won't wake up. Walked to a garden area to see people and card looking people standing around and a lady behind a desk looking thing. We saw the white rabbit and he blew his trumpet.

"Court now in session," he with no breath left.

We looked over to see a blonde haired girl.

"I'm on trial but why?" she asked surprised.

"Her majesty, the queen of hearts presiding!" said the white rabbit.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it," said the queen in a little angry voice. "And the reason is...Because I say so, that's why," the queen continued.

"That is so unfair," said the blonde girl.

"Well have you anything to say in defense?" asked the queen.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong," she pointed her finger. "You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give the right to be so...so... so mean," she said in a confident voice.

"Silence, you dare to defy me?" the queen yelled.

"Hey guys we should help her out," said Sora just staring at the trial.

"She sure told her, the queen is just so rude," I said with a pout.

"Yeah but the...," Donald began.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" asked Goofy.

"Meddling!" yelled Donald.

"Oh yeah and that's against the rules," said goofy.

"So what I think we should help her," I said stomping my foot on Donald.

"The court finds the defendant Guilty as charged!" she yelled. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her head!" yelled the queen.

"No, No please," the girl begged.

"Hold it right there," Sora and I said in unison.

"Who are you, how dare you come and interfere with my court," she yelled again.

"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is," said Sora.

"Uh-huh it's the heartl..." Goofy couldn't finish.

"Anyway she's not the one you're looking for," said Sora

"That's nonsense do you have proof?" asked the queen impatiently

We didn't have any proof so they looked her in a cage. We had to go look for the real culprit and walked into a forest type thing. A cats head appeared and it freaked me out. He kept talking nonsense so we walked off and fought heartless over and over again. Finally we got the culprit but the queen didn't believe us so she had us fight her card men. We finished the card people and Alice was gone.

She wasn't in the cage. We had to go look for her again and ended up in some tea party place but none was there. We got back to the room and there was a really big heartless that we had to fight and I kept on getting smacked around. When we got done the door knob woke up.

"What a rack it how is a door knob supposed to get any sleep," yawned the door knob.

When the door knob yawned we saw the key hole and sealed. It. I felt something in my hand and opened it to see a small key with a red heart on the top, I'm guessing this is what Leon meant by keeper of keys. We got back to the gummy ship to get some rest before we go to the next world. I was laying in the same room as Sora since they only had three bed rooms. I was laying on bed while Sora was in the bathroom changing while I changed in the bedroom.

I sat there in a pair of silk shorts and a night gown that went over that. Sora walked in and I sat and looked at him.

"How you feeling?" asked Sora as he sat by me.

"I'm good what about you?" I asked smiling at him.

I guess you could say that we finally got over the little fight and made up on the way here. It was nice when we didn't fight but I did like to make him pout.

"I'm good too," He said with another smile.

He laid down by me and I turned over so I was looking at him and I cuddled close to him and he held me close knowing I was getting cold. He pulled me in the covers with him and I fell asleep with a warm body next to me.

* * *

**8****TH**** PRINCESS**

**WELL THERE YA GUYS GO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY SO KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


	4. chpt 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

Donald was actually letting Sora drive today but the problem was they started fight on going down to another world and ended up breaking the ship and all I remember is fall out of the ship. I woke up hanging from a piece of wood.

"Ugh what the hell," I said looking down and seeing how high up I am.

I felt my jacket starting to rip. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I fell in the house.

I got up and looked around. I started to hear someone growling. I turned to see a jaguar. I ran but it caught me. It scratched my arm and my leg so they were both bleeding. I finally kicked and ran down the bridge. I fell into a swamp and looked around to see hippos. I saw some vines that led up to something. I started to climb but kept on falling down. I know at the end of this day I'm going to have too many busies. I still hurt from that damn three headed dog. I heard things rustling the bushes around me. I stopped to see gorilla's great! I get attacked by a jaguar and then I lose my jacket, I almost get eaten by a hippo and fall a lot.

**Sora's Pov**

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled falling from the sky. I rubbed the back of my head as I sat on the ground.

"Ow my head," I said looking around. "Donald, Goofy, Ria," I looked around.

I heard the ground creak and heard a growl. I looked over to see a cheetah jumped down from the top of the balcony. I drew my Keyblade and Jump back so it wouldn't get me. It knocked me down with his paw and knocked me against a pile of boxes. It growled really loud and I got up to fight. I kept on whacking it but it would hit me back. I fell to the ground not able to take anymore but the cheetah kept on creeping forward.

A guy in a cloth came and saved me which is kinda weird. I looked up to see another hole in the ceiling with a tattered jacket with blood on it. I got up and climbed and grabbed it.

"This is Aria's," I said in a worried tone.

I stopped to see blood on the ground where the jacket would have fallen. I looked at the guy and he looked at me.

"Sabor, Danger," he said in a weird way.

"Um... thank you," I said trying to understand everything.

"Thank you," he said slowly.

"Huh... Um where is this place?" I asked kinda getting freaked.

"This place, this place," he repeated.

"Ok... Where did the others go?" I asked again "Look I got separated from my friends... have you seen them," I said holding up the jacket.

He did this thing like he didn't understand.

"Friends," I said pointing to myself

"Friends," he copied me

"Right my there's three of em' the loud one is Dona-"I stopped what I was saying. "You know what? Never mind" I said in an angry voice.

"I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi," I said.

"Look for Riku... Friends?" he said not really making sense.

"Right," I said looking behind them I thought I saw Kairi.

"Kairi friends," he said while I was looking behind him.

"Uhh right," I said looking confused.

"Friends here," he said.

"Really?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"*&&X%," he said I looked at him like he was crazy.

"*&&X%," he repeated. "Friends here," he said again.

"Not sure I understand but show me," I said confused.

"Take me to Riku and Kairi," I said really fast.

"Tarzan," he said pointing to himself. "Tarzan go," he said.

"And I'm Sora," I said with my cheerful grin. Tarzan go, Sora go go," I said happily.

he opened the doors to see a jungle. I stopped to see some blood on the ground but I hope it wasn't Aria's blood.

**No one's Pov**

"Gawrsh where are we," said Goofy. "I sure hope Sora and Aria are ok," he continued.

"Aw who needs them, we can find the king without them," said Donald getting all worked up.

"Huh," he looked down to see a gorilla.

Donald and the Gorilla yelled. The gorilla dropped something on the ground before leaving.

A guy walked towards them with a gun.

**Sora's Pov**

We walked into a tent to see a girl with long brown hair.

"Jane," he said.

she turned around with a smile. "Tarzan, oh who is this?" she asked him.

"Uh hi there I'm-," I was going too continued but she interrupted me.

"OH you speak English," she said surprised.

"So then you obviously not related to Tarzan then," she continued.

"Are you here to study the gorillas?" she asked me

"Highly doubtful," said a deep voice.

A guy with a gun came in with Donald and Goofy behind them.

"Sora!" yelled Goofy

"Goofy, Donald," I yelled grabbing Donald's hands. Then I remembered the ship and I turned away.

"A circus of clowns, not much for hunting gorillas," said the guy with the gun.

"Mr. Clayton we are studying not hunting them," said Jane. "This is research," she continued. "Well more the merrier," she said.

I looked around to see no Melody. "Where's Ri Goofy," I asked him.

"Um she's not with you then," he said looking at me then Donald.

I shook my head no and let it drop down. Donald and Goofy and I went to go look for Ria.

**Melody's Pov**

I could hear a guy talking then the gorilla talking. I started to get up and looked to see Sora and the gang.

"Sora!" I yelled running into his arms.

"Aria you're alright," he said holding me.

"Kinda," I winced at the pain.

He let me go and saw all the cuts and tattered clothes. I told them what happen and Sora let out a relief sigh. After a while Clayton was trying to aim at a gorilla and we had to deal with that at the camp. We heard a gunshot outside and when got outside we saw heartless surrounding a gorilla. We fought the heartless off and found Claytons pipe. We heard rustling in the bamboo trees. That damn cheetah came back and was attacking us. I kept on getting cut by this dumb animal but Sora defeated it.

We fought off all the heartless and found Clayton. We fought Clayton and then wall behind blow up and was gone. We head this weird sound when Tarzan tried to attack him. We fought the lizard and Clayton at the same time. The big lizard crushed Clayton and the fight was over. One of the gorillas threw us over the wall and landed on the ground. We walked to a water fall place and walked under the water fall and we found a glowing blue light.

"This is your home but that means," I said looking at Sora.

Sora unlocked the keyhole and when he did something appeared in my hand, I looked down to see a small key that looked like a leaf on the top, and now we had to get going again. One of the gorillas nudged Donald.

"I think someone has an admirer," said Jane.

"No, no, no Daisy would kill me" said Donald.

we all laughed and we said our goodbyes and got on to the gummi ship. Sora and I walked to the back ship so he could clean my wounds. He was bandaging them and I pretty much just looked like a mummy. I smiled at him and went to the bathroom and change into my pj's. I came out and fell asleep on the bed while Sora took the floor.

"Good night Sora," I murmured

"Night Aria,"

* * *

**There we go I hoped you liked it the next one will be up soon so just stay in tune and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

We walked into a dark area just looking around. I looked over at Sora he seemed to be distracted by something. I gave him a weird look and then look over in the spot he was looking.

"Sora," said Goofy.

I looked over at the same time Sora did. We walked out the dark area to see we were in traveler's town. I was walking not looking where I was going when the heartless almost got me but some grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into them. I looked up to see a guy with silver hair and beautiful blueish-green eyes.

"You alright," he said looking down at me.

I shook my head in shock. He looked over at Sora and them and started to talk to them.

"There you are. What's going on?" he said looking straight at Sora.

"Riku," said Sora walking forward and grabbing Riku's mouth and yanking on it.

I looked at him weirdly and then shook my head.

'_**so this is Riku,' **_ I said in my head.

"Hey, hey cut it out," he said whacking Sora's hand away.

"I'm not dreaming this time right?" he asked looking at Riku.

Smirking, I walked over and pinched Sora really hard. "OW!"

"Guess you're not," I said smiling.

"I hope not it took me forever to find you," he said flipping his hair.

I just rolled my eyes at him. This guy is cocky.

"Riku," Sora said smiling.

"Wait a second where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

I stopped and felt something hurt inside my heart. I touch my covered heart and then looked back at Sora.

"Isn't she with you?" asked Riku. Sora shook his head no and put his head down and let his shoulders droop.

"Well don't worry I'm sure she made it off the island too," he said trying to cheer up Sora. "Were finally free, hey she might be looking for us right now," he went on. "We'll all be together soon," he said with his back turned as a heartless appeared. "Don't worry just leave everything to me I know this-, he was going to go on if Sora didn't kill that heartless.

"leave it to who," said Sora in his cocky voice.

"Sora what did you-?" he asked but was interrupted.

"I've been looking for and Kairi too," he said with a small smile. "And with these guys help oh and her," he said pointing to me.

"Who are they," he said in a little angry voice that I caught.

Sora started to go off about how he was going to different worlds to look for them. Then Sora and Donald started to fight on why he could come with us. I looked to see Riku walking off. I was going to say something but I felt dizzy and passed out on the ground.

**Sora's Pov**.

We found the keyhole in traveler's town and went back to Aria where she was sleeping. Goofy and Donald were getting Aria new clothes since hers were all tattered. We got back to the vacant room to see that Aria was waking up.

"What happened?" she asked looking at me

"You passed out right in the middle of us," I said helping Melody up.

"Oh ok," she said unsure of why she would pass out.

even I was unsure why she passed out.

"My head and heart started to hurt and then that was it," she said with a frown on her face. We headed back to the ship and were off to another world.

**Aria's pov**

Laying on the bed I thought back to when Sora asked about Kairi, I wasn't jealous of her was I? I couldn't be, I rolled over on to my side and stared at the wall. What was the pain in my heart? I got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen to grab some food.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sora sitting down by me

"I'm fine Sora just needed a little rest and food," I gave a small smile

"Good, you're my friend, I don't want you hurt," he states

"Thanks Sora," I said rolling my eyes

I grabbed my food and stood in front of the door to the room, friend huh?

* * *

**Awe she's jealous lol I hoped you guys liked it please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

**ARIA'S POV**

I changed into the new clothes that Donald and Goofy got me. I put on a pair of blue jean shorts with no rips cause I hate things with rips. I put on a hot pink tank top. With wrist bands that were black. I walked out with the new clothes on and we were finally at the new world too. We walked through this sand town that was really hot. I stopped to see a girl in the corner where some boxes were.

"Whose there. Hello?" she asked in a quiet voice.

She came out and we heard a deep voice.

"Aladdin where might I find this street rat," said the deep voice.

We looked up to see some weird guy in a weird outfit.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess," says the creepy guy. "These little rats won't do you, you see" he continues.

"Jasmine run," says Sora.

Jasmine starts to run off as we deal with the creepy guy.

"Aw the boy who holds the Key," says the creepy guy.

The creepy guy had heartless appear next to him and he walks off so we have to deal with the heartless. The heartless are way too easy for us. We go out to the desert that's where we were told to go. We stand there trying to figure out how we are going to get across it alive. A magic carpet appears and we get on it to go where ever it was going to take us. I held on to Sora because I was afraid I would fall off. We meet up with this guy named Aladdin who as this magic lamp.

"I see thanks Sora and Melody," says Aladdin.

"Aladdin what are you doing out here?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Same old stuff hunting legendary treasure," he says in his cocky voice.

"Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders," he continues. "I found that magic carpet, and this lamp, he finishes.

The Genie started to flip out like a crazy psycho person. Genie made Aladdin a wealthy fame prince. He was doing it so he can be with Jasmine which is cute but since she's in trouble we have to help her out. When we got there Aladdin's lamp was stolen by Jafar and so was Jasmine and we defeated all these heartless now we have to save Jasmine. We got to the cave of wonders and saw the princess on the ground and genie with his head down.

My head started to hurt again and so did my heart. I kept on trying to ignore it but it was getting worse by the second. I started to get dizzy and put myself up against a wall for support. Sora and the others were taking care of Jafar and Genie. I looked to see Jasmine on the ground. My heart started to race faster and my head started to burn that I couldn't take it anymore. the next thing I know I blacked out next to the princess.

**Sora's Pov**

As soon as I sealed the Keyhole I saw Aria on the ground knocked out.

"Not again," I whispered

I ran to her and tried calling her name and shaking her but it wasn't working. I saw a small key that had a genie lamp on top next to her, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Genie got free and when we got back to Aladdin's home, and she still wasn't waking up. We got back on the ship and I took Aria to the back of the ship to set her on the bed. I laid her down and saw her coming too.

**Aria's Pov.**

I woke up with Sora's Blue eyes staring at me.

"Hi," I said in a weak voice.

"You ok Ria you were knocked out for a while and we couldn't wake you up this is the second time since you've done this," he says in a worried tone.

"I don't know I just keep on getting bad headaches that's all," I said in half of a lie.

I closed my eyes again as Sora walked out. I didn't really know what was happening to me but I feel like my heart is being pulled away from me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

**Sora's Pov**

Ri was still asleep in the bedroom while Donald was driving. I walked up to see a whale passing us.

"Is that a whale?" asked Goofy.

I looked closer as it turned around and swallowed us whole.

**Aria's pov**

I woke up to something squishy and wet, when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the bed anymore I was in some sort of creature. I got up and looked around but no Sora and the gang.

"Hello," I yelled looking for someone to find me. "Great nice going Aria you take a small nap and then this happens,"

I turned around to start walking but ran into someone. I looked up to see the silver hair and those turquoise eyes. It was Riku but why was he here.

"Um sorry about that," I said backing up.

I started to turn around when he grabbed my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Riku asked with a glare.

"Away from you," I said yanking my arm away.

I started to run but heartless got in my way. I turned around to see Riku in front of me.

"We better get you to your boyfriend princess," he said in a dark tone.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but he had my feet.

**Sora's Pov**

I heard Donald yelling at the top of his lungs. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He yells.

"Hey Sora are you ok?" asked Goofy walking towards me.

I just shook my head knowing that I should have woke Aria up. I walked towards my gang and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked looking at Donald who was staring up at the ceiling or was it a ceiling.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked looking in the dark area that surrounded us.

I backed up to see a box fell in front of me.

"Uh you know I think that ol' whale Monstro swallowed us," said Goofy rubbing his head. "And for today's weather expect showers," Goofy tries to make a joke.

A box went and fell on Goofy's head.

"Heavy showers," says Goofy rubbing his head again.

"Hey whose there?" yells Donald.

We looked up to see a puppet looking in a treasure chest.

"It's me," says the puppet.

"Oh it's just Pinocchio," says Donald. "Pinocchio!" Donald freaks out.

"Pinocchio?" asked Jiminy "Pinocchio where are you going, Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked again, but he just kept on walking. "Come on everybody after him quick," yells Jiminy.

We saw an old man on a ripped up ship talking to Pinocchio.

"It's true," I interrupted them "so how did you end up here Pinocchio?" I asked walking near them.

"Oh my so the whale swallowed you too, oh goodness?" asked the old man.

"Yeah looks like it," I said not happy at all.

"My name is Geppetto I'm Pinocchio's father," he says pointing at the puppet. "When we got separated I went looking for him all over the worlds," he continues.

After talking to Geppetto we had to go look for Pinocchio because he ran off away from us. We found him hiding behind a wall.

"What are you doing come on let's get back," I said putting my hand on my hip.

"You know Geppetto is worried sick about you," says Goofy.

"Stop fooling around Pinocchio this is no time for games," I said getting angry.

We turned our backs and started to walk off until someone started to talk to us.

"But Sora I thought you'd like games," says a familiar voice. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade ,"Says Riku

I turned to see Riku and Aria over his shoulder.

"Aria!" I yelled.

**Aria's pov**

I heard my voice being called but I couldn't wake up it was like I was being pulled away from everything. I started to open my eyes to see Sora and the gang.

"S-o-r-a!" I said very slowly.

Sora was gone in the distant and I was still over this bastards shoulder. I could hear everything that was going around me but I just could say anything.

"Why do you still care for that boy?" asked a unfamiliar voice.

I looked to see an ugly old hag.

"He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions like this one here," she continues. "She is needed to help you wake Kairi," she finishes.

"I don't care about him I was just messing with him," says Riku sounding a little confused.

Riku set me down somewhere and left me there.

**Sora's Pov**

"Riku what's the matter with you, what are you thinking?" I asked. "Don't you realize what you are doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora," Riku says putting a hand on his hip. "You seem to busy saving the world and playing with the Keyblade," he continues. "Do you even want to save Kairi?" he asked me.

"I do," I said putting my head down.

Were heard a yell and a screech coming from the other area. We walked in to see Pinocchio and Aria locked inside a heartless. Aria doesn't seem to be all there anymore, but Pinocchio does. We fought the heartless off and then the heartless dropped Aria and Pinocchio in the hole.

**Aria's Pov.**

I felt myself being yanked around and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt myself being set down and then being picked up over and over again. My head and heart were hurting so bad and I felt my heart being pushed far away from me. I opened my eyes to see Sora running to me but nothing came out of my mouth and I couldn't hear anything. I blanked out completely in a deep ,deep slumber once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

**Aria's pov**

I started to wake up and realized I was in a jail sale. I could hear nothing but wind blowing. I looked at a girl with red hair. That must be Kairi the one Sora loves. I saw a girl with Brown hair and she was sitting next to her.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at them.

She looked at me and explained to me how I was put in here and a duck and a weird looking dog were put in a different area. She said that she had no idea why we were in here. I sighed and looked around to see only a door that was locked.

"Dang it we have to get out of here!" I yelled looking Wendy.

"Do you have a plan to get us three out of here?" she asked looking at me.

"Well actually no but I will think of one," I said pointing my finger at the ceiling.

We heard a boys voice and Wendy went to go see who it is. I on the other hand started to feel dizzy again and collapse to the ground trying to breath. I looked over to hear Sora's voice.

"Sora," I said weakly.

"Aria is that you," yelled Sora.

"Yeah it's me alright," I said wheezing for air still.

"Are you alright?" he asked me looking at me through a hole.

I shook me head yes and stuck my small hand through the hole and grabbed his.

"Kairi is up here too," I said looking at the dead weight red head.

"Really is she alright?" he asked with excitement.

I shook my head no and he frowned. Sora went to where Kairi was sitting to try and grab her hand. I looked to see a pirate came and grabbed me.

"Hey let me go Sora!" I yelled on my way out of that room.

"Aria, Kairi!" yelled Sora.

I was put into a different room with Riku and Kairi.

"Look I don't know what you want with me but let me go!" I yelled kicking.

I got up and looked around I don't know where I was now but I still feel really dizzy.

"Shut up you stupid girl you're the one who's going to give Kairi her heart back," he said holding the red head.

We went through some portal that made me almost knock out and Riku was on the ground gasping for air. I tried to say something but I couldn't again. I saw that old hag again and she smiled at me.

"Not able to talk I see," she chuckled. "Your heart is trying to go to the Keyblade master I get it now you two are connected," she said smiling evilly.

She looked at Riku with a serious face. "It was reckless bring them here without using a vessel," she said in an interested voice. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart," she says walking towards him.

There was a loud growl from outside. I started to get up and looked at Riku and then at Maleficent.

"Take her with you," she said looking at me.

I started to glare at her but it really couldn't do much harm to her. Riku grabbed my arm and walked out of the castle. we got to where all these broken rocks and all that was floating around.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless," says Riku "So tell me how'd you get here?" asked Riku still holding on to my arm.

"I simply believed nothing more to it," the beast said with a growl. "When our world fell into darkness belle was taken from me," he continued. "I vowed I would find her again no matter the cost," he said with another growl.

"Awe how cute," I said until Riku hit me in the Gut.

I glared at him and looked back at the beast. Beast jumped at us and Riku threw me back and he jumped back. Riku slashed him with his sword and beast was down.

"Riku no don't!" I yelled trying to grab his arm but it was too late.

"Stop!" yelled Sora's Voice. I looked up to see him and the gang.

"Sora you came!" I yelled trying to run to him but Riku got in my way.

"Let Aria go Riku she has nothing that you need," Yelled Sora.

"Actually she does she can bring back Kairi's heart," He said holding me close.

I glared at him and tried to get out of his brace but I couldn't.

"We've always been rivals haven't we?" asked Riku. "You've always pushed me as I pushed you," he continues.

"Riku," says Sora.

"But it all ends here there can't really but two Keyblade masters," says Riku.

I looked at him like he was crazy Sora was the only Keyblade master.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"Let the Keyblade choose its real master," says Riku as he holds up his hand.

Sora's blade transferred into Riku's hand.

"That's impossible Sora's the only Keyblade master not you, you're a fake you jerk!" I yelled.

"Maleficent was right you don't have what it takes to save Kairi," Says Riku. "Its up to me, only the Keyblade master can open the secret door," Said Riku.

Riku and Sora started to argue but Riku handed Sora a wooden sword. I looked at Riku like he was crazy this use to be his best friend. Riku picked me up over his shoulder as Sora fell to his knees.

"No Sora Help!" I yelled trying to kick my way out of his grasp.

I looked around to see all the princesses in tube things when we passed a hall way. as we got to the main area the Pain came back and I couldn't take it anymore. Riku let me go as I rolled on the ground In pain. I felt tears coming to my eyes it hurt so bad.

"Oh purest hearts show me the keyhole," yelled Maleficent.

I felt something shoot from My heart and one last pain that was it. everything was going blurry and I saw the real keyhole and realized my heart was going away from me for good now. all I could see was what was going on all around me but that was it. I laid on the ground like a puppet that couldn't do anything which was kinda true. I closed my eyes real quick and opened them once again. the tears kept on coming Oh how I wished I could tell Sora that I loved him and only him. and that I would give up my world to live in his world.

I knew Riku wasn't evil that he was only being used as a puppet like me. I looked to see Riku has come back and He's changed more something wasn't right about him now. I just stared at him and Maleficent as they talked. it was me and Kairi's heart that wouldn't open the keyhole. Oh I hope you can get the courage Sora to come and get us and take back the Keyblade. that was the last thing I said to myself in my head before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Hey guys so I decided to rewrite my whole entire kingdom hearts series, I hope you like it! I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for Aria. so sit back and enjoy the story! and don't forget to review when you done thanks peeps!**

**Aria's pov**

I could something shake me and say my name but I couldn't get the strength to wake up. I just kept going into darkness until there was a light. I felt something return to me. I opened my eyes slowly and to see Sora with a Keyblade in his chest.

"Sora No!" I yelled to him but he was gone.

I could hear someone crying and I looked to see Kairi awake too. We looked around to see a dark portal to appear.

"So you two have awaken at last princesses, "said this weird guy with white hair. "The keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose," he said pointing to the keyhole. "But now it's over for you two," he said looking at us with those ugly eyes.

"Don't make another move," says Donald holding up his staff. I pulled out my weapon as well.

"Do you think we can stop him all by our self's?" asked Goofy.

I looked at him and then Donald and then back at Kairi and stepped forward.

"Were going to have to try," I said getting ready to fight.

this guy started to walk forward but he stopped like he couldn't move.

"Impossible," he says trying to move.

"No you won't use me for this," says a familiar voice. I looked up to see the real Riku. I stepped forward but stopped myself.

"Riku," says Kairi trying to walk forward but Donald won't let her.

"You gotta run the heartless are coming," he says warning us to leave.

I looked to see heartless appearing everywhere. now it was really time to go and fast if we want to make sure Kairi is alive after all this. The gang started to run Donald was yelling and Goofy was worrying about the Keyhole. I ran after them and caught up to them while I was out of breath. I looked to see a heartless followed us but it wasn't any old heartless was it. I looked at it closely and felt my heart pulling me to it. Donald was whacking it in the head screaming at it to get lost. I stopped and realized it was Sora when it looked at me.

"Sora is that you?" I asked looking at him.

all of a sudden Heartless appeared all around us. I looked at the gang and they nodded and I looked back at Sora. Donald and Goofy fought some heartless while protecting Kairi. I turned around and hugged Sora tight and heartless jumped on us.

"Ri thank you," said Sora with his arms around me tightly.

I just nodded into his chest and looked up at him and smiled.

"Good to have ya back Sora," I said smiling as wide as I could.

he nodded at me and looked at Kairi she smiled and ran to him and he hugged her. I knew he couldn't love me cause he loves her. I looked to see beast jump down telling us to go and we told him to go with us but he wouldn't leave without belle. we left to the gummi ship Sora was showing Kairi around. My eye would twitch once in a while.

"Somebody is jealous," says Donald trying to make it look very sly.

I glared at him. "Its your imagination," I said glaring at him and burning a hole into his head. Donald hid behind Goofy and I just sat there in my seat sighing and being bored and waiting for Goofy to already land in travelers town.

Once we got there Kairi was holding on to Sora like a little turtle scared to come out of his shell. I just rolled my eyes and headed to Leon and the gang.

"Tell me what happened," said Leon leaning against a wall.

we told him the whole thing and he understood everything.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole," said Leon looking at us.

"No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere," said Aerith sitting on the bed next to Yuffie. "the only way to stop them is..."Aerith said.

"Is to seal the keyhole right?" asked Sora holding up his Keyblade.

"Maybe, but no one knows for sure what will happen once it's sealed," says Leon.

"Well we can't just stay here, we have to do something," Sora said his eyes growing wider than ever. "I've got a friend back there," he finished.

"That's right you have one friend to worry about," says Leon opening his eyes. "Riku's Keyblade must have been born of captive princess's hearts," says Leon. They went on and on about the Keyblade I just rolled my eyes I would do anything to save Riku no matter what he did to me. Sora and Kairi went off somewhere to talk alone while I stayed in the room with the gang.

I just laid on the ground knowing that they were probably kissing and doing all that lovey dovey stuff. Sora walked back in and I jumped up ready to go. He looked at us and we all nodded our heads yes. When we got back this big heartless that was purple started to attack us. I fought it off with my fan thing and kunai knife. I got some cuts but they weren't bad. we finally killed the heartless and now it was time to seal the keyhole.

We walked back to see Leon and the others there to support us.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," said Leon in a serious tone.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together," said Aerith.

"Besides I couldn't forget you even If I wanted to," said Yuffie in her giggly voice.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sora said looking at Yuffie.

I just laughed at him and went back at looking at Leon. After that we went and sealed the Keyhole for good hopefully. I felt the key to this world in my hand. We headed to some worlds to deal with some stuff. We went to the coliseum to deal with a tournament and won a trophy. We beat Hercules in a match he didn't even hold back this time. Sora was going on about his strength is his friends heart. We finally moved the pedestal from the area Phil wanted it to be moved when we first met him. We found the keyhole underneath it and Sora Locked the keyhole and I got the next key for this world as well.

After that we got to the world the end of the world where we have to deal with Ansem and get Riku back. Sora was wondering what will happen if the worlds become disconnected again and restored. What would happen to us? Goofy told us our hearts ain't going nowhere and we would stick together. We flew down and we had to fight off this black gargoyle thing. More cuts and bruises but no severe. After defeating that thing we landed in Sora's world and had to fight Ansem off.

It took all my strength to fight Ansem and I was growing really weak. Unlike Sora who wouldn't give up he kept on fighting. I finally collapsed and Sora destroyed another big heartless but he we fell and Donald and Goofy disappeared while Sora grabbed me as we fell. We flew back up and Sora set me down some where I can rest for a bit. I watch Sora fight Ansem and he wasn't giving up. Sora flew and Donald and Goofy reappeared and was helping him fight off this thing and Ansem.

Sora picked me up so that nothing would happen to me and I had my strength back so he let me go so I could fly on my own. The door opened and light flew out of it. Ansem was finally gone and we now had to close the door.

"Come on!" yells Sora trying to shut the door with our help. Goofy decides to look inside to see what's going on in there and he freaks out.

"Stop staring and keep pushing," Yelled Donald. Donald decides to look to and freaks out too.

"Hurry!" Donald Yells.

"I can't..." says Sora giving up.

"Don't give up, come on Sora together we can do it," says Riku from inside the door. He nodded his head yes and pushed more. Donald is yelling it's hopeless while I'm yelling at him to shut up. The King shows up and tells us to shut the door even though he and Riku are behind it there will always be light. I look at Riku as the door starts to close and See Riku smiling at us.

"Take care of her and her," he says looking at Sora. Sora just nodded his head yes. I looked at him and lipped I'm sorry. He smiled at me and nodded his head yes. We finally shut the door and Sora sealed the door shut. As soon as the door was shut I felt myself going fuzzy and looked at my hands I was disappearing.

"Well this does not look good," I said looking at my hands.

He looked at me and realizing that I was disappearing. "Aria I'm always with you," he says looking at me while I'm disappearing.

"And I'm always with you Sora," I said smiling with tears running down my cheeks. he walks closer to me and kisses me on the lips it was a quick kiss cause I was gone in a instant.


End file.
